misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits/Monsters
Throughout the game, the player encounters many ghosts and monsters throughout the school in the Other World. They roam the school because of Misao's curse. Bathroom Zombie This monster is encountered in the boys' bathroom, where it is seen attacking Saotome. The zombie is successful in killing Saotome since Tohma ran away to save himself and Aki/Akito took too long in getting a fire exstinguisher to kill it with. Aki/Akito kills the zombie anyway for revenge for Saotome. This monster is not able to kill Aki/Akito. Student Spirits In version 3, an additional room has been added. When you enter the room, you're greeted by three students who seem to be possessed. They moan and the screen fades to black as the camera switches to the view outside the room. Blood splatters everywhere, indicating that Aki/Akito was brutally murdered. Infirmary Spirits If the players chooses to sleep in the second bed in the infirmary, Aki/Akito will fall asleep and the lights in the room will start flickering on and off. The first time the lights come back on, a dark figure is seen sitting in the chair next to the bed. The third time the lights come back on, there will be two additional figures standing around the bed. However, the figures never attack Aki/Akito, and only watch her/him while she/he sleeps. Doctor In the laboratory when Aki/Akito is attempting to free Yoshino, a doctor will come in, and the player then has a limited amount of time to hide before the doctor sees them. If Aki/Akito chooses to hide in the giant test tube, the doctor will notice her/him, and turn on the machine she/he is in, and she/he will die. If Aki/Akito remains out in the open, the doctor will kill both her/him and Yoshino. Aki/Akito must escape by hiding in the giant corpse on one of the tables. But Yoshino ends up dying by his hand. It is theorized that the doctor is Alfred Drevis from Mad Father. Hanako Hanako is a ghost in the girls' bathroom that chases Aki/Akito in an attempt to catch and kill her/him. Mandrake The mandrake is a creature that appears in the laboratory after Yoshino is killed. The player must let it out of the test tube it is in and lure it over to the telephone so it will be knocked out and allow the player to get the salt off of it's body. This is another monster that does not kill Aki, and if it gets close to Aki, she will comment that it is cute. Bulletin Board Ghost This ghost is never actually seen, but leaves messages for the player. On the bulletin board on the first floor, there is a message that asks the player to "Adorn these places". There is then a picture: These indicate the desks in the classrooms that the spirit wants flowers placed in. When Aki/Akito finishes putting the flowers out, she/he hears a voice that tells her to go to the roof. There she/he finds a piece of Misao. If the player goes back to the bulletin board, a message saying "Thank you" will be left. Locker Zombie If the player goes up to the locker in classroom 2-B, they will hear moaning coming from the inside. If they choose to open the locker, a zombie will come out and drag Aki/Akito inside, killing her/him. Hallway Figure Before Aki/Akito enters the hallway with the emergency exit, she/he passes through another hallway that has a tall black figure that briefly runs through right before she/he enters the next hallway. This figure does not make any attempt to harm Aki/Akito, and is most likely there to provide a jump-scare. Hallway Ghost A ghost of a little girl is encountered in the hallway leading to the Music Room. While the ghost doesn't attack the player, she turns the hallway into a loop, making it impossible to enter the Music Room. Aki/Akito must get rid of the ghost by spraying salt in the spot where she is standing. Classroom Spirit This spirit appears when Tohma is about to go with Aki/Akito to get the rest of Misao's parts. Appearing directly behind Tohma, the spirit laughs and then attacks him, causing him to fall unconcious. The spirit vanishes after this. Falling Woman Falling Woman is the spirit of a woman who killed herself, and managed to become a monster. Falling Woman is first seen in the hallway before the roof top, falling to her death and becoming a monster that the player must avoid. If the player is caught, the spirit will state that they caught them, and Aki/Akito will die. As of version 3, the way she kills you is now different. After she claims that she has caught you, she will possess you and cause you to fall off the roof top, the same way she died. Falling Woman also makes an brief appearance on the roof, where we see her jumping off to her death. Everytime the player enters these areas, the woman is seen falling to her death, repeating her suicide. As of version 3, trying to interact with the spot she fell from will cause her to climb the walls drag you down with her, killing you. Skeleton The skeleton is found on the third floor of the school. Whenever the player passes by the classroom it is in, the skeleton will open the door to look at the player, and then close the door when the player leaves. This is another monster that is probably only there for a jump-scare, as it does not attack you. Piano Ghost When Aki/Akito gets to the Music Room, she/he will find a piano and six desks (along with a dead student). Only one of the desks has a chair. There is also a chalkboard in the room, where the words "No one listens to me play..." are found, written by the Piano Ghost. If Aki/Akito goes up to the piano and starts playing, the ghost will slam the top of the piano down on her/his head, decapitating her/him. If Ak/Akito sits in the chair but leaves before the ghost has finished playing, the ghost will slam down on the keys and ask why no one ever listens. The ghost then appears from the piano and kills Aki for not listening. If Aki/Akito stays and listens to the whole song, Piano Ghost will thank her/him and leave her/him a chest containing a boot disc. Well Monster This monster shows up at the bottom of the well outside the school. The player must go down a narrow corridor and avoid the monster by stepping into a narrow space to the side. If the monster catches Aki/Akito, the monster attaches itself to Aki's/Akito's face, seemingly taking control of her/his body. The monster is also seen in Mr. Sohta's house in the Truth ending, but is used as a save point. Laboratory Figure The same type of monster as the Hallway Figure, but found in the laboratory. They are found in the top part of the room, behind the giant test tubes. Aki/Akito must break the one that it is hiding behind in order to pass, and the figure will vanish when she/he does so. If the player goes behind without breaking the test tube, the figure will kill them. Kagome Kagome Ghost Another ghost of a little girl, found in the hallway with the emergency exit. When Aki/Akito enters this area, the ghost follows behind her/him, singing "Kagome Kagome" (Circle You Circle You). Aki must have the Emergency Exit Key to get through the door. If she/he does not, and attempts to backtrack, the ghost will stop her/him and kill her/him. There is no way for Aki/Akito to get past this ghost. Note Spirit On the first floor, there is note seen lying on the floor. If Aki/Akito picks it up, they will see that it has the words "YOU'RE DEAD" written on it in what appears to be blood. Aki/Akito will be confused by this message, and when she/he puts the note away, she/he will be confronted by a woman's ghost. The ghost says nothing, but she leans in close to Aki/Akito, after which then the player will hear Aki/Akito scream, indicating that the ghost killed her/him somehow. Crawling Spirit Informally called "Splat" by quite a few people, the Crawling Spirit appears in the hallway before Kagome's hall. She seemingly falls from the ceiling, creating a blood stain the first time she does so. She will follow Aki around, and if she catches you, she will kill you. She seems to be one of the few spirits that actually get somewhat of a talk sprite. The crawling spirit is slow, and not much of a threat to Aki/Akito.